This invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to graphical user interfaces for computer systems.
Graphical user interfaces or GUI are becoming increasingly popular with computer users. It is generally accepted that computers having graphical user interfaces are easier to use, and that it is quicker to learn an application program in a GUI environment than in a non-GUI environment.
A relatively new type of computer which is well suited for graphical user environments is the pen-based or pen-aware ("pen") computer system. A pen-based computer system is typically a small, hand-held computer where the primary method for inputting data includes a "pen" or stylus. A pen-aware computer system is one which has been modified to accept pen inputs in addition to traditional input methods. A pen computer system is often housed in a relatively flat enclosure, and has a dualfunction display assembly which serves as both an input device and an output device. When operating as an input device, the display assembly senses the position of the tip of a stylus on the viewing screen and provides this positional information to the computer's central processing unit (CPU). Some display assemblies can also sense the pressure of the stylus on the screen to provide further information to the CPU. When operating as an output device, the display assembly presents computer-generated images on the screen.
The dual-function display assemblies of pen-based computer systems permit users to operate the computer as a computerized notepad. For example, graphical images can be input into the pen-based computer by merely moving the stylus across the surface of the screen. A stroke can be defined as the engagement of the screen with a stylus, the movement of the stylus across the screen (if any), and its subsequent disengagement from the screen. As the CPU senses the position and movement of the stylus, it generates a corresponding image on the screen to create the illusion that the stylus is drawing the image directly upon the screen, i.e. that the stylus is "inking" an image on the screen. With suitable recognition software, text and numeric information can also be entered into the pen-based computer system in a similar fashion. Besides serving as a notepad, pen-based computers can provide a number of useful functions, such as serving as an address book, an appointment calendar, a to-do list, etc.
When using pen computers, a need often arises to edit recognized information that was originally "inked" on the screen by a stylus or other pointing device. Recognized information may include errors if recognition software running on the pen computer did not correctly recognize the inked characters or gestures. For example, a number "123" that is inked on the screen might mistakenly be recognized as "122" by the recognition software. In other situations, the user might wish to alter a previously entered character, gesture or word that has been recognized by the recognition software.
In many previous pen computers, a user changes recognized data by deleting the recognized data and re-entering a character, gesture or word, which is then rerecognized by the recognition software. This re-entering of data can be time-consuming and inefficient, especially when a long word or sentence is being re-entered. In other pen computer systems, a user can write over a recognized data image to replace it with new data. However, this can be awkward if the recognized data image is small or is too closely spaced to other displayed data to permit inked images to be easily entered.
In Pen Windows by Microsoft Corporation, recognized data can be edited by displaying the original inked data in a separate window as separate characters that are each within a box. An inked character can be edited within its box and the character is then re-recognized by the recognition software. However, this system can be awkward, since a separate, modal window must be displayed and the user cannot view the newly-recognized characters alongside the inked characters. Furthermore, the letters are constrained to specific fields, which is an artificial and awkward way to write.
What is needed is a utility program that allows the user to edit and correct inked gestures and words conveniently and quickly. The utility should be able to display the inked images concurrently with recognized images to facilitate ease of user corrections.